valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusaheel
Name: Dusaheel Age: 82 (not sure about the lifespan of an Argonian; he's supposed to be very old) Race: Saxhleel Gender: Male Height: 5'4" Birthsign: The Mage Class: Scholar Appearance Old. Wrinkled grey skin (scales?), wizened face, has only a few horns on his head. He has a white-green feathery beard, though, scrunched up to look like a goat beard. Pretty squat, has a pot belly, and he wears spectacles that appear to be of Dwemer make, with various lenses attached to the frames to be adjusted in front of the typical lenses for magnified observation of something. His eyes are blue and penetrating. Veins in his arms and legs are quite prominent, bulging out of the skin for all to see. Skills/Spells Knows much magic, and makes magic and Dwemer history to be quite a pervasive interest. Other than specializing in mysticism, alteration and thaumaturgy (and knowing some spells in all the others schools), he has recently been studying chronomancy, and has learned a couple spells to suspend time for a certain object and hopes to one day discover how to reverse aging, so that he may be more youthful. Clothing Wears robes that are typical among Hammerfell magic educators. Large hood as well as a loose neck wrap for covering most of his face from the sands of the Alik'r desert, though without the goggles, due to his glasses (which can function like goggles anyway, the frames and lenses so thick). Tattered at the ends and covering most all of his skin, these robes appear to be quite baggy, and are actually quite comfortable to wear (once you get the sand out of them. Terrible when it gets in your loincloth!). A satchel is slung across his shoulder, hanging by the hip. Weapons Doesn't carry much of any weapons (he has magic for that, you fool!), though he keeps a small knife on his person for menial things like opening letters and prodding at various Dwemer screws. Miscellaneous items Lots of books, scrolls and notes on Dwemer history, possible functions of their machinery, and various chronomancy incantations and such. Also a small notebook filed with the proper incantation for certain spells that always seem to fall out of his mind for some reason (though he typically forgets to check it). Some soul gems, a coinpurse containing one thousand septims (the rest of his great wealth is at his home in Sentinel), and he can never be without his pipe. Personality Eccentric, derisive and quite cranky. Irritable, loud and exhausting to be around. Hates to be bothered and likes to be studying Dwemer. Has no tolerance for ignorant people and gets frustrated with all other people who do not study magic as extensively as he does. Rathers investigating Dwemer ruins to various mundane tasks, like the job he's about to take in Valton. Major flaw Most would consider his unsociable behaviour, his eccentric antics and his obsession with learning more about magic and Dwemer to be weaknesses, but those people are ignorant! History I couldn't find much about Dusaheel, but I found a bunch of interesting rumours and small historical facts about him, so I hope this is good enough: *He discovered how the Dwemer really disappeared, though he has not told anyone ever, and has said that he will not share this secret until someone gives him a million septims and prepares him a fruit salad so delicious, that Sanguine would kidnap the cook, while he was standing in front of Dusaheel, who would be eating the salad. *He was invited to live in the Shivering Isles by the Madgod himself, but Dusaheel declined, because he found that the cheese wasn't that great. Oh, and the neighbors were right annoying. *He once studied with the great Telvanni wizard Neloth, on the Dwemer and whether their machines were because of their engineerical ingenuity, or whether it was all owed to magic as well. Dusaheel abandoned the study because he found Neloth to be "insufferable. How does anyone stand such a self-indulged person?!". *He worked as the court wizard to the Emporer for a record time. Four and a half seconds. *He married the King of Sentinel's daughter. When asked about it, he said, "The harlot must've slipped something in my drink. Because it wasn't alcoholic". *He discovered that the Dwemer had different building styles throughout Tamriel (i.e. Dwemeri structures in Morrowind were vastly different than the constructions in Hammerfell). When he was told that someone else has already made this observation, Dusaheel said "Well, I was the first to say that I discovered it". The matter was dropped and never inquired about again. *He claims to have found a settlement of Lilmothiit off the coast of Black Marsh, though when sailors set out for the island, they found only water. Dusaheel said "You just ain't looking hard enough. I saw the island right in front of me!". *He owns a mansion in Sentinel, with his three grandchildren. His wife, sons and daughters? Who knows where they are at? That's about it, really.